


All of Her

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Smut, Trans Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: “How do you feel about sex?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	All of Her

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea of DaddyXiaoLong's, and I took it and ran with it. Thank you, James, Snowy, and Patcho for helping me write this as respectfully as possible and listening to all my screaming. <3

“How do you feel about sex?” 

Yang choked on her water, nearly spitting it out. She pounded on her chest and coughed, staring at her girlfriend with wide eyes. “Excuse me?” she managed in between hacks. 

Blake was blushing, but she didn’t look up from her book. Yang watched as her fingers played with the edge of the next page, a tick she’s noticed from when Blake is reading and talking. “How do you feel about _us_ having sex?” Blake clarified. 

“Um, fuck.” Yang cleared her throat and quickly downed a large sip of her water. “I’m- I mean- I’m not- yes?”

Blake laughed softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Yang’s cheeks burned. “Yeah, me too,” Blake said with a light tease in her voice. “But are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you, and, I mean, I know we’ve been talking about it as an eventuality but we’ve been dating for a few months now and I really like you, Yang, and I want this, you. I want you.” Blake’s cheeks were bright red, and she still wasn’t looking Yang in the eyes. “I want you.”

Yang swallowed hard, her mouth somehow dry despite her recent drink. “I want you too,” she said carefully. Her cock twitched in her pants, and she had to take a deep, steadying breath as her nails curved into her palms. 

Blake nodded. “So…” She trailed off, and Yang met her eyes and gave her a small smile.

“So I should get some condoms.” 

“I mean, if you want to,” Blake said. “But I got tested a few weeks ago, and I know you said you were tested a few months ago and you haven’t, um, been with anyone since, and I’m on birth control, so, I mean-” Blake’s throat bobbed. “You don’t have to, is what I’m trying to say.”

“Oh.” A pause. “What would you be more comfortable with?”

“I’m comfortable either way,” Blake said carefully. 

“Do you have a preference?”

Blake’s cheeks were bright red now. “I think I’d prefer no condom,” her girlfriend said quietly. “But I understand if you want to use a condom, babe.”

Yang considered for a moment. “I think we can arrange that,” she said. 

“Are you sure?” Blake bit her lip. “If it’s- I don’t want it to trigger you or anything.”

Her heart melted, and Yang felt her expression go soft. “It won’t,” she assured. “But if I think it will, or if it does, I’ll let you know. You know that.” She shrugged, trying to ignore her racing heart. “But, I mean, we should still buy lube. I- I want you to be comfortable.” Her cock was starting to get hard, and she had to take a deep breath before she continued. Yang scratched the back of her head, playing with her hair. 

Blake nodded, and that was that.

* * *

Yang moaned, her fingers digging into Blake’s waist as her girlfriend sucked on her neck. She panted and rolled her hips off the mattress. Blake’s lovely lilac comforter was plush and already a mess around them, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as they would only mess it up further. So she gasped and held Blake tighter.

She could feel Blake smile against her neck, and her cock stirred in her pants as Blake licked her neck. “I want you,” Blake murmured, her hand sliding from Yang’s waist to her hip. “Do you want to?”

“Yes,” she managed, breathless. “Fuck, yes.” Her hands moved down Blake’s sides, but Blake pushed up off of her. Yang could only watch as Blake smoothly writhed out of her top and revealed the tops of her full breasts. Holy fuck. She tentatively reached for Blake, her fingers glancing upon that smooth and silky skin that easily gave into her touch. Blake just smirked at her, her arms behind her back, and then her bra was off.

Holy fuck.

“Blake,” she gasped, unable to tear her eyes away. Blake was beautiful. She was always beautiful, always stunning and jaw-dropping and wholly, entirely Blake. Her hand tentatively rose back up Blake’s waist, but Blake grabbed her by the wrist and tenderly dragged her hand up to her chest, never breaking eye contact. Yang wasn’t sure she was breathing as her hand landed on the curve of Blake’s breast. She squeezed gently her breast, and Blake’s rosy mouth parted. 

“Harder,” Blake said. She grinded her hips on Yang, and she hardened further. Yang squeezed again, but Blake’s hand was back on top of her own and tight. “ _Harder_ , Yang.”

She obliged, and she couldn’t breathe as Blake moaned and tilted her head back. Her other hand rose up and pinched Blake’s nipple. She admired how the bud was so hard and stiff already, how sensitive it must be for Blake as another groan wrenched its way out of her girlfriend’s throat. She couldn’t help but buck her hips in response, and her cock was rising, hardening, and she was burning. 

Blake bent down over Yang, and then their mouths met. Yang kept playing with Blake’s breasts, and she savoured every breathy moan Blake pushed into her mouth. But she went stiff as Blake’s hand slid down her hip, hovering near her cock. Yang’s hips rolled, but she didn’t dare force the touch before Blake initiated it, even as her heart raced. She was hard, she was so fucking hard.

“May I?” Blake asked, drawing back.

Yang could only nod, and then Blake’s hand was on her, palming her through her jeans. Yang swallowed hard as Blake, still looking her in the eyes, unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down Yang’s thighs. Her cock was hard, and it was difficult to breathe as Blake played with the hem of her underwear. Yang nodded again, and only then did Blake pull them down. 

Blake smiled at her before her eyes flicked down, and Yang flushed when Blake looked back up at her with wide eyes and red cheeks. It wasn’t that she was particularly large, but she was thick, and she knew how to use her cock to please her lovers. But they didn’t matter now, only in that they had gotten her ready to please Blake, fuck Blake, love Blake. 

A twisted whine left her lips as Blake slowly stroked her cock. “Lube,” Yang managed, even as Blake’s touch sent sensations tingling up her spine. “I- fuck, we need lube.” The idea of Blake taking her hand off of her nearly made her whimper, but, as soft as Blake’s hand was, they did need lube. 

Blake nodded, and she reached behind Yang for a bottle she hadn’t noticed. She watched with bated breath as Blake drizzled the water based lube over her hand. Yang’s very veins were shaking with anticipation, and she could barely keep herself from bucking into Blake’s touch when her lovely hand lowered. And lowered.

Holy _fuck_.

“You’re so hard,” Blake said, slowly but surely moving her hand up and down. The warmth of her hand, the slick of the lube, it was so much, almost too much, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more, needed more. Yang bit her lip. “Brothers, Yang. You’re going to split me open,” Blake said, her voice husky. There was no fear or apprehension in her voice, just sheer awe and desire. 

Yang swallowed hard. “Guess I’ll just have to prep you, then,” she managed, sitting up onto her elbows. She grabbed Blake’s hip and flipped their positions. She cocked a brow and smiled as she settled above Blake, who was smiling and obviously barely holding back a laugh. She kissed Blake’s forehead, then her lips, then her chest. “I love you,” she murmured against her silky skin. 

“I love you,” Blake said back, her voice light. 

Yang lifted her gaze, and Blake’s eyes were bright. She dragged her mouth down Blake’s torso until she was at the edge of her pants. “May I?” she asked. 

“ _Please_.”

Yang didn’t waste any time stripping Blake of her pants and, when she got a nod, her lacy panties. She swallowed hard. Blake’s pussy was practically dripping, and she slowly dragged a finger up Blake’s slit, marveling at how wet her girlfriend was. Blake whimpered, and she kissed Blake’s tummy again, not stopping her finger’s movement. She dragged her finger back down and gently prodded at her entrance. Blake inhaled sharply, and Yang’s eyes instantly went to her face. “You alright?”

Blake nodded, her face flushed. “Just- fuck,” she said. Blake’s hips jerked beneath her, and Yang rubbed Blake’s thigh soothingly. “I want you so bad.”

Yang’s heart skipped a beat. Instead of answering, she kissed the inside of Blake’s thigh. She sucked lightly before turning her attention back to Blake’s pussy. She slowly, carefully, worked her finger into Blake, and with her other hand she reached for the discarded bottle of lube. Even though she was coated thoroughly, they could never have too much. Yang shallowly drew her finger in and out of Blake. She pulled out and drizzled lube over her hand and slid two fingers inside, exerting a sharp inhale from Blake. 

“You okay?” she murmured, not daring to move.

“Great,” Blake rasped. “Just great.” Blake nodded at her, and Yang noticed one hand was curled into the sheets and the other was playing with her breast. “Could, fuck, um, could you touch my clit? Please?”

“Of course,” Yang said. Without breaking eye contact, she lowered her mouth down to Blake’s clit and sucked. Blake’s body went stiff with pleasure beneath her, but she softly, languidly, played with the hardening nub as she sucked. Her fingers curled inside Blake before stretching out and repeating the motions again, shallowly rocking her fingers into and out of Blake. 

“Yang,” Blake whimpered. 

Yang stretched Blake out some more, and she gave Blake clit’s a long lick as she worked her over. Blake tilted her head and buried her face into the pillow, or tried to. “Yang,” Blake repeated, her voice pleading. “I need you inside me.”

Her cock throbbed, but she ignored the hot pulse and continued stretching Blake. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she said, only then bothering to take her mouth off of Blake’s clit. Her other hand played with the bud in her tongue’s absence, and she couldn’t help but smile as Blake shuddered beneath her. She nuzzled Blake’s thigh. “Just a little more, baby.”

“I want to feel you,” Blake said.

Her breath caught in her chest, but she shook her head. “Feel me now, not be sore later,” she pointed out. She kissed Blake’s inner thigh. “You’re beautiful. So damn beautiful, and you’re gonna take me so well.” Her fingers pressed into Blake’s inner walls, and she only pulled out once she was satisfied Blake was ready. “You feeling good?”

Blake nodded and spread her legs. Her eyes were dark and glowing, and she was still playing with her pink nipples. “Fuck me,” Blake breathed. “Fuck me, Yang.”

Yang straightened up and gave her cock a long, hard stroke, not taking her eyes off of Blake. “Deep breath,” she said, positioning herself just over Blake’s entrance and barely keeping a whimper out of her words. Heat emanated from Blake’s center, and she was so wet between the lube and her natural wetness, and Yang was nearly ready to finish at the mere thought of being inside her. But she took a deep breath herself as Blake nodded, and then she pushed in.

Blake’s back arched, and Yang simultaneously squeezed and rubbed her girlfriend’s hip as she entered her. Brothers, she was so tight, even after all the stretching. “Fuck, baby,” she managed, breathless. “You feel so good.” Her hand found Blake’s clit once more, and she began rubbing once more. Blake clenched around her, and pleasure sparked through her entire body. “Holy fuck, Blake.”

Blake didn’t respond beyond her moans, her eyes closed and mouth red and face lost in pleasure. Beautiful. Brothers, she was so damn beautiful, and Yang was so damn lucky. She bottomed out, and she breathed in sharply as she got used to the tightness. She pulled back, and the moan that left Blake’s mouth was pure sin and went straight to her cock. 

“You good for me to start?” she asked, still holding Blake’s hip. 

“Yes!” Blake rasped, her eyes fluttering. “Please!”

So she did. She drew out, slowly, but not all the way, and then she pushed back in. The friction was impossible, the heat was impossible, and fuck, she loved her, she loved her girlfriend. Yang rubbed Blake’s clit faster, and Blake moaned. “Faster, _please_!”

Yang obliged, and her hips rocked into Blake, over and over. Pleasure built steadily in her groin, and she kept her gaze focused on Blake’s face, lost to whatever pleasure she was feeling. Yang was doing this to her, Yang was pleasing her. Her heart skipped a beat, and she slammed hard into Blake, and Blake cried out. Not from pain. From _pleasure_.

“Faster,” Blake begged. “Harder, Yang, harder!”

She pushed deeper into Blake and rolled her hips with all her might. Her pleasure was building, hard and fast, and she knew it wouldn’t be long. Not with Blake looking like sin and sounding like _that_ and feeling like ecstasy. “Yang, Yang, _Yang_ -”

Blake arched impossibly high off the bed, and only then did Yang let go. She didn’t dare stop moving as their orgasms ran through them both, and Yang exploded. The pleasure was hot and omnipresent, glimmering and sweet, and it was hers, it was Blake’s, it was theirs and they were together and she loved her. 

She kept rocking her hips as the pleasure crested, but she slowed down. Her eyes cracked open, although she was unsure when she had closed them, and she took in Blake’s flushed and hazy face. Yang leaned down onto Blake and kissed her lips, softly. Blake moaned into her mouth, an almost shy sound she eagerly ate up. 

“Holy fuck,” Blake muttered as Yang moved on from her lips to her neck. 

Yang was inclined to agree, but she couldn’t answer. Words were beyond her. But she still pulled out of Blake before collapsing next to her girlfriend on the bed. Blake turned onto her side toward her, sleepily blinking at her. Her hand came up to glance upon her cheek, and Yang nuzzled into her touch, kissing the inside of her wrist. Blake smiled weakly. “I love you,” her girlfriend said.

“I love you.” Another kiss.

Blake let out a soft laugh, but she didn’t remove her hand. “I need to clean up,” she said, but she didn’t move.

“Do you want to shower?”

Blake’s eyes opened, glowing gold with mischief. “If you’ll join me.”

Yang’s throat bobbed. “I think that can be arranged,” she said. “Although I need some time before- you know.”

“I know,” Blake assured, her thumb brushing over Yang’s cheek. “But I still want to shower with you.” Blake leaned in and kissed the tip of Yang’s nose. “We’ll probably be in there a while.” Her girlfriend’s smile turned into a smirk. “We can wait.”

Yang’s hands reached for Blake’s hip, and she hummed as she captured her prey. “I love you,” she said simply, truly. 

“I love you.” Blake leaned in until their foreheads were touching. “All of you. Always.”

Yang kissed Blake’s wrist once more and stroked Blake’s bare hip. “I’m so lucky.”

“I’ve never finished that hard,” Blake said. “I think I’m the lucky one.”

Yang laughed and rolled her eyes, even as her cheeks burned, but she kept quiet. Blake loved her. All of her. 


End file.
